My Teen Magic Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected
by dgReborn
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman is a loner no matter what environment he grows up in. Explore the story of SNAFU retold in a world where magic is commonplace.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Misfortune

This world we live in is such a joke. Not just the current state of this world of magic that I currently find myself, but just how unchanged it is. Despite magic becoming a widespread thing not so long ago, we still go to school where riajuu bastards still live out their happy high school lives and everyone still act like fakes living out their so called "youth". It's simply amazing that even when given the ability to throw fireballs and outrun cars, everyone is still only concerned about who that hot guy is dating, or what that cute girl is doing after school.

Everyone can just go jump off a bridge.

It is the first day of high school, a chance to change myself. I may very well no longer be that weird guy who avoids contact; I can shed that image of the weird guy who asked out that one chick based on nothing!

Yeah right. People don't change that easily and people who do have no sense of self identity. This is why I'm currently hiding myself using one of my 108 Loner skills. Simple magic at its core or at least it is to me, I simply shroud myself in a cloud of dust using my Earth magic and then layer a light dispersion effect on it to make it to make myself appear as a blur. Stealth Hikigaya really is one of my favorite ways to move around. The less I have to interact with people the happier I'll be. I'm glad that no one is really paying attention though, the use of magic outside of schools and designated work places is strictly forbidden. Thankfully Stealth Hikigaya is really effective!

I look around my route to school and see some students traveling the same route as me. It's fairly early so there are some people going about their early morning routines. There's a poor salaryman on his way to his morning grind, you have my condolences. Two girls behind me are talking about some random café they want to go to after class, is this really something to talk about before the first day of school? Another girl looks like she is finishing up a jog with her dog. Something about her caught my attention. She had pink hair tied up into a loose bun on the side. Also, excuse me but there is no way those are real?

Of course I am talking about her pink hair!

I stopped watching her as she crossed the street with her dog. I might not be visible right now but even I am starting to get creeped out by my attention. As I continue on my way to the school I hear a cry.

"SABLE!?"

Quickly turning around I see the dog rush out towards a pigeon in front of screeching black limo. I see that the girl is bracing herself with a grimace like she is about to jump but I can already see that she won't make it. Without a second thought I pull in as much earth energy as I can. I might not be able to pull in a lot but damn it I can do it fast. Pooling the energy into my legs I charge out of my concealing dust at the dog. I grab the dog and cradle him to my chest as I turn my back and put in everything I have left to brace myself for the impact.

"Someone help! He's hurt, someone call 119!"

I didn't even realize when I was hit. I can hear the girl yelling and felt her hands on my side. The dog was still in my arms as it whined helplessly, as if knowing what was going on. I felt a warm wetness engulf my leg as a man with glowing hands moved something onto it. Ah, water magic huh? It's known for its healing properties but it has its limits. My vision begins to fade as the ringing in my head worsens.

This really is a great way to start my high school life.

What a pain.


	2. Chapter 1 The First Day?

Chapter 1: The First Day?

I yawn on my way to school. It's been three weeks since the accident. Thankfully I only suffered a small fracture in my leg; it seems that my earth energy took the brunt of the force on my back and the quick aid from the unknown guy took care of the tissue damage in my leg. All things considered I came out fairly well from that ordeal.

My parents were obviously distressed by my condition when they were called in, but my sister had it the worst. I woke up to her by my side and had to deal with a crying Komachi. I'm a failure as a big brother! The world's cutest imouto should never make that face again! The doctor came in after my family calmed down and told me that I was mostly okay and would need a few weeks to recover. The dog was thankfully okay and I found a vase with some flowers, they told me a girl brought it in for me. I honestly cannot recall all that much regarding that day, I'm not sure if the trauma or the excitement made me forget but I guess it's not that important. After all that the police came to fill my parents in with the information regarding the car that struck me. The vehicle apparently belonged to some influential family and they were going to be paying for all the medical bills involved with my accident. I kinda phased all that out considering the next conversation was about my illegal magic usage.

Shit…

I was let go with a slap on the wrist all things considered but was told I would be under closer watch now. My parents apologized on my behalf.

"Sigh, I miss Stealth Hikigaya"

It felt odd walking without the protection of stealth. Everyone around me could see me and I could already sense the attention my deep sigh is attracting. Maybe I could make another spell to mask my voice, that way I could sigh all I want.

I made my way to my home room and sat down in an empty chair near the edge. More and more students filtered in and I could already see the different cliques that formed while I was recovering.

One clique in particular seemed to be gathering the most attention.

"Hayama-kun, what did you do over the weekend?" A loud blond haired gorilla said in a voice about five times too loud for this early in the morning. He really should learn to be considerate of others, the damn riajuu bastard.

"Ah, I had some work I needed to finish and spent some time working on my target practice. How did you spend your time Tobe-kun?"

"Ahhh man, nothing at all productive! You gotta let me practice at your range some time!"

"Of course, we can invite everyone and work on it together."

This guy just reeks of fakeness. I could already tell even without using my earth magic to sense if he's lying. Another of my 108 Loner Skills being reading between the lines! But I guess it's just a lie detector in this case. Most of the time I don't even need it but it's nice to have confirmation. It's amazing to think what you can do with earth magic as a base and some imagination. Vibrations can really tell you so much if you just take the time to listen.

Magic in the current sense was discovered around sixty year ago. It's less magic and more the channeling of energies that are found around the elements. We can take in these energies into our bodies through an interface. The energy is then used either to fortify our bodies in a specific manner or expelled in a physical form such as bursts of fire or the manipulation of existing structures. My generation is the first to have this interface implanted from an early age so there is a lot of hope for us in terms of our potential.

Schools after the discovery of magic have shifted into being a pseudo military function. At their core they are still schools and students still treat it mostly as school. The only difference from back before magic is that Physical Education is a martial arts and elemental manipulation class, and all the classes focused around teaching us to harness the energies that take up a small part of our day classes. But until our third year the military side of things rarely touches us. We are all taught to fight, but unless we choose to fully enter the military branch of the school in our third year the only time we are forced to fight is during the events. Honestly none of this really appeals to me, I simply want a normal civilian life with normal civilian problems. Being a househusband being the ideal scenario!

Homeroom starts and I'm called up by the instructor. Hiratsuka-sensei, a long haired well-proportioned woman with a strong outgoing personality and a solid career in her mid-twenties. And painfully single. For some reason she seemed to glare at me at that moment. What the heck?

"So we have a student who is entering late due to outside circumstances. Everyone welcome him and try and get along okay?

"Uh, Hello. My name is Hikigaya Hachiman. I like sleeping and hate working. Leave me alone please okay?" Talk about a first impression.

"Are you serious brat? Talk about a first impression. Anyways go take a seat and get ready for class"

Are you some kind of mind reader? Everyone around me started to murmur but seemed to forget about me and class started up. I started to tune everything out and doze off. I expected this considering I'm almost a month late to the party. Everyone has already collected into their groups and the social structure has been set. No point trying to fight it and besides, I like my loner status.

"…and don't forget to hand in your assigned papers. I'll be giving out another paper next week so be prepared"

I jolted awake to Shizuka-sensei giving out the assignment. Seems easy enough, I should be able to hammer something out fairly quickly. I handed in the assignment I got while in the hospital. We just had to write about our expectations of the school year and our hopes for the future. I got through the rest of my classes more or less the same way and then came the PE portion of schooling. We all gathered outside.

Physical Education takes up a fairly large chunk of the school day for now. After our initial warm ups and cardio activities we spread out to our more specialized elements. Every element has their strengths in conjuring, manipulation or enhancement. You couldn't really get anywhere with magic without at least a solid grasp in two of these specialties. Obviously if you can't fuel the element itself you can't get anywhere, same for if you don't have the skill to move it about. Enhancement is a bit more of a niche category in the sense that it is more about internalizing the energy and empowering our physical states for a moment, but even that can be mixed into spells to strengthen the force behind a spell or allow a spell to function in a certain way.

A lot of people tend to just get by on the raw forms of the elements that we learn here, but others will program a spell into their interfaces. It does take a fair bit of skill to program a spell, but it does allow for far more precise and widespread usage of one's energy. All you need to do after making a spell is feed it the necessary amounts of conjuration and the program will handle all the manipulation and enhancement involved. I am sadly rather lacking on the magic side of things. Instead I make very simple programs to assist me in my loner lifestyle. Nothing groundbreaking like causing earthquakes or blizzards or storms of fire, more just small things like my stealth and some more sensory based spells.

You could see the students spread out practicing their skills and crowding around those who are exceptionally skilled. A blond haired girl with drills was throwing a rather disgusting amount of fire at a target. The students around her were looking on in awe and slight fear as she finished up her practice. I guess the Fire Queen Miura Yumiko nickname suits her beyond her personality. The fake prince was sparing against another hopeless sap. His thin practice saber moving quickly around his opponents staff as thin streams of water quickly flowed around his strikes and stopped moments before colliding into the opponent.

"Hayama-kun! So cool!"

"Hayama-Kun is the best!"

The peanut gallery is really annoying.

Ignoring the loud bunch surrounding the riajuu prince and company I turned back to my best friend, the wall. I slowly lob small stones up into the air before forcing the small amount of magic I placed on the end out. The stones then shoot downward from the top of their arch into the target in rapid succession. I see others trying to show off more by using bigger stones or shift entire sections of the earth. Such a waste of energy. Why spend so much effort being flashy when you can get the same done with less?

I got through most of the day without much incident. Just another boring day in the boring life that is Hikigaya.

"Oi, Hikigaya come with me for a second. I need a word with you regarding this trash you call an essay"

I turn around to see a rather irate Hiratsuka-Sensei. What the hell did I do to earn the ire of such a woman?

"I don't see what the problem is sensei, and do you really need to use such harsh words with a student? This must be why you are still sing-"

My survival sense screams at me to reinforce my body or die. I look down to see sensei crouched down with her fist inches from my stomach. The fist seems to be glowing with a golden aura I noticed was earth magic and seemed to even be pulsing in restraint. Okay maybe that wasn't my best idea.

"Brat, it's not a good idea to mention sensitive subjects like that to a woman, okay? Anyways like I was saying this essay is no good. What the hell do you mean by 'There are no hopes and dreams that can be accomplished in the span of high school life. High school is simply a construct of youth and ultimately pointless meaning that anyone with youthful dreams is living a fantasy life and need to get a grip'?"

"W-well those are my honest thoughts regarding the matter of high school and my expectations"

"You really are as rotten as your eyes are huh kid?"

"Kid? Well from the perspective of someone your age I guess I would be considered a kid."

That one didn't stop early. I curled over in pain as Hiratsuka-Sensei righted herself and seemed to wave off her steaming hand.

"I told you not to mention sensitive subjects Hikigaya."

"I-I'm very sorry…I will rewrite it." I gasped out between breaths trying to ignore the fact that it felt like my stomach was caved in.

She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped one out of the pack. Tapping the filter against the pack, she flicked her finger and a small flame appeared at the tip of her thumb. She lit the cigarette and took a drag. I'm debating letting her know that she acts like an old man but the pain in my stomach lets me know that's a bad idea.

"You're not in any clubs." That's strangely candid of you sensei, and slightly hurtful

"Right."

"…Have you managed to make any friends today?"

She asked me as if she doesn't already know the answer. Seriously sensei, I'm not sure how much more of this emotional and physical onslaught I can take.

"Well, I-I dislike the pretentious preening of the individuals in my class, and so avoid placing myself in their clucking and hening."

"So I'm assuming that's a no"

"Right…"

Hiratsuka-Sensei seemed to acknowledge this fact with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"So that's how it is! Okay, just listen to sensei and everything will work out great! I knew right from seeing your eyes that this would be the case so I took it upon myself to help you out!" She roughly patted my shoulder saying that. What's with this sudden turn in personality? Turning quickly around she gestured for me to follow her. I honestly didn't want much more to do with this aggressive teacher, so Iactivated Stealth Hikigaya to try and sneak away. As I turned around and started to walk away I felt a hard jerk on my collar. Looking up to see a scary smile on sensei's face she dispelled the dust that was concealing me.

"Oho, that's an interesting spell there Hikigaya. Now what do you think you are doing ignoring your helpful sensei?"

"S-sorry. Please lead the way sensei."

"Trust me brat, the service club is just what you need…And it probably wouldn't hurt her to have you around also." The last bit I barely caught. If I wasn't passively increasing my sensitivity to vibrations I likely would have missed that. Not really understanding what that meant I just let her drag me to my fate.

"Can I at least stop by a vending machine…"

"Nope. That's what you get for hurting my feelings."

Despite everything that happened in this exchange I did feel a slight comfort in knowing such an upfront teacher existed. Maybe she does have a plan for what to do with me?

Or maybe I'm going slightly loopy from this stupid scenario. I really hope this doesn't lead up to more work…


	3. Chapter 2 The Ice Princess

Chapter 2: The Ice Princess

Hiratsuka-sensei loosened her grip on my shirt letting me get my bearings. I guess even she would get tired of dragging around a high school student by the collar all the way to wherever we were going. I straightened up my clothes as I followed her. Making our way outside I took in the sights around the school campus as I regained whatever composure I had left.

Soubu High really was your standard Magical Training High School. The school buildings were arranged so that a large open central area was left for individual training and clubs. Even a magical school likes to emphasis extracurricular activity, so while there were a lot of students doing physical training and elemental work in the designated training areas, others were practicing sports and other social activities.

The soccer club was in the field repeatedly juggling orbs of fire, earth and water between each other as the coach whistled to kick off at the goalie. The goalie in turn rapidly struck out at the orbs, dispelling them before they are able to get past him. I spotted a glimpse of Hayama kicking a ball of water at the goalie following it up with a quick orb of fire. The goalie successfully dispersed the water but the follow up fire caused him to stumble back as the heat cause the water to boil over. I stop paying attention as his little fan club stars squealing in appreciation of him abusing his teammate.

"Hayama-kun is so cool! He can even use two different elements already!"

"Normal people aren't able to do that until they finish third year military training! Hayato-sama is the greatest!"

I correct myself; I tried to stop paying attention. They really are loud. To be fair, it really is surprising to see a first year student use raw manipulation with two elements; I guess he has the skills to back up that popularity of his. I personally don't really care for practicing the other elements all too much. I am a proud Earth magic user and I will be one till I die! I know the bare minimum in the other elements just to pass my courses and to do some minor augmentations. Technically, I guess Stealth Hikigaya is a mix of earth and wind considering I'm using the dust form of earth, but really it's mostly earth I swear!

I look to the other end of the campus as we approached the special building. Some students were out watering plants with floating orbs of mineral rich liquid for the gardening club, and others were shaping the earth into abstract formations for the art club's still life practice. The special building was generally reserved for the more traditional club activities, less influenced by the more active lifestyle that has sprung up around high schools and magic. Clubs like these tend to get less attention as more and more students desire to be the "cool hero". It always feels better to protect than to be protected I guess.

I follow Hiratsuka-Sensei into the special building and we go down the hall. Her shoes clack against the linoleum floor giving me a second to try and gather my thoughts on this strange series of event. Actually, why am I even going along with this? I just need to rewrite the essay right? What is this about a service club? Service can really mean a couple of things; maybe it's like the "service" a maid serves a master in which case sign me up! But wait, if I'm joining this club then that means I would be the one supplying the service. I take it back someone save me! Maybe I'm overthinking things. She just wants to use me for manual labor, liking moving the piano for the music club or cleaning out the clubrooms.

"Sensei, I have a physical disability preventing me from lifting heavy objects."

"Where did that come from? First off, that would for sure be listed in your physical report and second, it's nothing of the sort so calm down"

If it's not manual labor then it must be a desk job of some sort.

"I would like to let you know that I am allergic to classrooms and will die upon entering one."

"Sounds like a certain long nosed sniper. Anyways shush up for now we are almost there"

Oho, so she actually gets the reference.

We reach a rather unassuming door at the end of an unassuming hallway. Nothing about the door seems to indicate a purpose; there was no sign and nothing written on the doorplate. She opens the door and enters. I follow her in reluctantly to see that the classroom was rather empty. The chairs and tables were stacked neatly in the back of the room. Maybe this room was being used as storage? There was a single long table in the middle of the room with a chair at the end near the windows. However, the most distinct thing in the room was a lone girl seated in said chair.

She looks to have been reading if the book in her hands is any indication. It was a rather picturesque scene, the afternoon sun visible from the wide windows behind her, framing her long hair. I was drawn in to the almost painting like image.

Perking up at the interruption from her seemingly perfect little slice of peace, she bookmarked her paperback and looked up at us.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, I believe I mentioned to knock before you enter…"

"Even when I do you never answer"

"That's because you enter before I have a chance to." She says sounding somewhat tired.

"Who is this oaf with you?" She looks me over with a cold glance. I'm sorry I don't match up to your standards of interactions princess.

She might not know who I am but it would be hard to say I don't know her. Yukinoshita Yukino. Well it's more accurate to say I know of her, she already has a reputation as being the top of the top in this school. The frosty beauty that exceeds at all forms of magical manipulation, passing into the school with top marks in both magic and education. Simply put, she is both the most talented and most beautiful girl in the school.

Clearly she is an individual who lives in a position far beyond that of a lowly commoner like me. I'm just your average student, which is why her not knowing who I am didn't annoy me in any way; in fact I consider it a great success that I am an unknown. Although the oaf comment was rather unneeded Yukinoshita-san.

"This is Hikigaya. He's looking to join this club."

Sensei looked at me expectedly. Right, Introductions.

"I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, um and what do you mean I'm looking to join this club? Don't start speaking for your students sensei." Seriously, what is this club anyways? All I see is a lone girl sitting an empty room. What in the world is this even supposed to be?

"You are joining this club Hikigaya. You will engage in this club as punishment for your rotten actions. Reflect on what got you into this situation you brat!" She barked at me. Giving me no time to respond she turned back to Yukinoshita, "That said, you can probably tell just from looking, but he's got a seriously rotten personality. A truly pitiable and lonely person."

That hurt more than expected. And you really can tell just from looking? I mean I might not be the most well-adjusted student in the world but saying I'm pitiable and lonely is a little harsh.

"The way I see it, He just needs to learn to socialize a bit more, then the rest of his rotten personality should fix itself. Can I leave him to you? Just fix his corrupt, reclusive disposition."

Okay seriously, is it attack Hachiman day today?

"Have you tried the physical method sensei? I feel if it's you, then it should be possible to beat those defects out of him" Yukinoshita suggested.

Please don't make it attack Hachiman day today. I take it back; keep up the verbal abuse please. Option B sounds much less fun.

"Sadly I don't think it would work even if it was allowed. Physical violence isn't really permitted as a teacher."

"I'm sorry, what? What was that fist to the stomach earlier sensei?" Hiratsuka-sensei shot a glare at me telling me to shut up.

Yukinoshita seemed to consider me for a moment.

"I will have to decline sensei. His lecherous gaze makes me fear for my chastity." Clearly looking for a fight aren't you Yukinoshita? I will have you know I only briefly glanced at your modest chest. And I do believe I'm being very generous with that description!

"Don't worry about that, Yukinoshita. He might look like a hoodlum but he won't do anything that bad. He is quite adept at self-preservation so he won't be doing anything to put himself in danger with the police. You can trust in his nature as a common thug."

"That's not a compliment at all! Couldn't you just say I'm good at making sensible decisions?" Besides you clearly don't know about my very illegal magic usage outside of school! I am a rebel; yep that is indeed what I am.

"I see… So a common thug then" Yukinoshita said.

"You were convinced by that!?" I'm not sure if Hiratsuka-sensei convinced her that I was of no danger as an individual or that I was too petty to be considered a threat. Either is not something I would like to be seen as.

"Well, seeing as it's a request from sensei I can't very well refuse…." Yukinoshita was clearly displeased, but showed a silent determination. I could almost be moved by the effort to not be disgusted.

"Great! I leave him in your care." Hiratsuka-sensei leaves the room with a satisfied smile.

And now I'm standing here alone.

Well I wish I was alone. Isolation is nothing new to me so that would be preferred over being stuck in this cliché rom-com situation. Locking a young girl and boy in the classroom together all by themselves, just what are you thinking sensei?

I'm reminded of another scenario strikingly similar to this one. A middle school boy and a middle school girl, standing alone in a classroom on a bright spring day. The boy is fidgeting, awaiting the answer he is hoping from the girl.

"Can't we just be friends?"

And I'm slammed back to the present. This is why I won't fall into that trap again. I know how it goes with girls like this; they are only interested in the hotties and the successful. I sigh in resignation and just stand there awkwardly trying to figure out just what I'm supposed to do.

Wait, if I show a display of dominance maybe I can escape this scenario and reclaim my freedom!

I flair up my energy in an attempt to intimidate her.

The sudden chill I feel is the answer to my poor attempt at intimidation. She overwhelms me in an instant with not only her energy, but just the presence that she exudes. Well that sets the hierarchy on magical prowess rather well. What in the world was I thinking trying to compete against the top student in my year?

"If you are done with your little show of force, why don't you take a seat?"

"R-right…I'll do that…Sorry."

I pull up a chair from the back and take a seat at the other end of the table. Taking a moment to gather my bearings, and the tattered remains of my pride, I look around the room to see if I missed anything. However there really is nothing more of note, just an empty classroom with a lone girl. Speaking of said girl, I look at her and try to figure out just what she is thinking. She was back to focusing on her book, the sound of pages turning being the only sound to disrupt the silence that engulfed the room. She was like some unreachable otherworldly being.

I'm once again struck with the question of what I'm supposed to be doing exactly.

"Is something wrong?"

I guess I was staring too intently at her.

"Was just wondering what I should do about all this."

"What exactly do you mean by 'all this'?"

"Well I was just dropped into this scenario with no explanation. It's not that farfetched for me to be a little lost as to what I'm supposed to be doing."

Yukinoshita seemed to consider my words for a moment before nodding in agreement. She snapped her book shut, dispelling the pleasant silence of the room and replacing it with an icy sense of foreboding.

"I suppose you are right. How about you try to tell me what you think this club is?"

"Considering the lack of any equipment and the fact that you were reading when I came in, the only logical answer would be a literary club."

I said with a rather smug expression. I might not be the top student in regards to magic but I do trust my deductive reasoning! Clearly Yukinoshita will have no choice but to concede that I have come to the right conclusion even with the lacking context.

"Incorrect." Yukinoshita said with an equally smug expression. Well I'm sorry miss perfect that I'm unable to come to the correct conclusion based on no actual context!

"So then what kind of club is this exactly?"

"It is the duty of those who have to help those that do not. Providing assistance to anyone who seeks to request it, whether it is to help with one's magical studies or allowing one unpopular boy to the opportunity to talk to a girl. That is what the Service Club does."

That sounds like a lot of work. Count me out.

"Hiratsuka-sensei entrusted with me the responsibility of fixing your rotten disposition. I will rectify this problem, so show me some gratitude okay?" She ended that verbal harassment with a cute tilt of the head and a smile full of the sincerity of those words. I could almost be moved if I wasn't so insulted.

"…I could go over all the things wrong with what you said but I feel like that would be wasted on someone like you. But I would just like to say that I don't think I'm all that bad! I rank third in my spell programing courses, and while my magical prowess might not be the best they are far from being bad. I'm also fairly good looking if I say so myself. Besides the fact that I don't have a girlfriend of any friends at all for that matter, I'm fairly top shelf."

"It's amazing you can say such words with such confidence despite the fatal flaw you mentioned at the end. Weirdo, I'm already creeped out."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that from a weird girl like you"

"It appears that your corrupt personality is due to your intense loneliness. If we find a place for you in society then the rest of your problems should naturally fix themselves. Considering how pitiable you are, I just can't leave you alone now can I?"

"Must you insult me with every statement you make!?"

"I'm sorry those rotten fish like eyes just make me want to continue belittling you. Maybe this would work better if you wore a mask?" She said with a smile as if it was a serious suggestion. Honestly she is one to talk about eyes, considering hers looked like those of a sadist at the moment. She and I both lack any charm it seems.

"Again with the insults… Besides, my face is rather handsome if I say so myself."

"Being self-confident in superficial matters such as appearance is unattractive Hikigaya-kun. Also I mentioned that your expression is unappealing not your appearance. Your eyes are truly the main hindrance."

"Enough with the eyes already!"

"Ara, I suppose you are right. Saying any more won't change them."

"You can start by apologizing to my parents…"

Yukinoshita seemed to consider my words before sighing in resignation. Yes, please feel remorse for your ice like words.

"You are correct; I certainly said some horrible things. It must be agonizing for your parents"

"Please just stop…" I give up. I wave the white flag of surrender in my heart; there is only so much a young man can take. I quickly realize there is no use in fighting against her. As I wallow in my defeat Yukinoshita continued conversation.

"That concludes this conversation simulation. Clearly if you are able to hold a conversation with a girl like me you can hold a conversation with anyone." Yukinoshita's expression brimmed with a sense of accomplishment. Then she smiled pleasantly "Now you have this spectacular memory to hold in your heart."

I think I hate this woman with all my heart. I really want to fight this girl right now! Not so much to cause her any physical harm, just to try and one up her at something. Anything!

Silence then returned to the room and I embraced it like an old friend.

The door suddenly opened and Hiratsuka-sensei made her triumphant return.

"Yukinoshita I'm coming in." What is the point of announcing that as you come in?

"Sensei, knock."

"Sorry sorry. So how is the progress going on the Hikigaya front?" Hiratsuka asked with a big smile on her face. Please don't enjoy my suffering so much sensei.

"It appears that Hikigaya-kun's disposition is going to be harder to resolve than initially thought. It does not appear that we are compatible at all."

I took that as my moment to inject myself into the conversation

"I've been thinking about this since I got here but I never really asked to be 'fixed' in the first place. Honestly to change oneself means to lie about who you are. If you could change that easily then you didn't really have a strong sense of self in the first place."

"You are just running away from the problem then. You will never fit into society if you do not change"

"I think changing just because it would be easier is running away from yourself."

This was something I felt I couldn't let go. The earlier abuse I could take because it was mostly true…As much as I hate to admit it. But this matter is going against the very things I hate the most about society. I refuse to change myself for the sake of change.

Hiratsuka-sensei took a thinking stance before snapping with a manic grin as if she had the best idea in the world.

"Why not settle this like all problems? I can set up a small duel for you kids to fight it out, besides it sounds like a fun fight to watch!"

She's like a kid in an adult's body...

"That sounds like something out of a shounen battle manga…I really do-"

"I accept."

Huh?

"Great! We can go use the area in the gymnasium. I'll officiate so don't worry!"

"Hold on a minute! I don't think a fight is the best way to handle something like this."

"Do not worry Hikigaya-kun, a defeat to me won't mean anything in regards to your pride. Take this as an opportunity to train with a girl far beyond your capabilities." Yukinoshita had a superior smile on her face, the kind of smile that can make you angry and sad at the same time yet still looked beautiful.

I take it back. I'm now fairly pumped up. I want to show this sadistic bitch what it means to underestimate a Hikigaya.

We make our way over to the gym. We walk through a set of large doors into a fairly spacious circular room made of smooth granite. Pools of water were arranged in three locations around the room separated by torches. Yukinoshita and I went to the changing rooms to switch into more appropriate gear.

I changed into a pair of leotards that covered from my upper arms to mid thighs. A small section on the shoulders and sides were green while the rest was a dark grey. Not the most attractive look, but it kept me mobile and was very cheap to replace. Recollecting myself I went through my spells and set up some reinforcement in preparation of the coming fight. I ran a spell that kept a constant flow of earth energy into the bones on my arms, legs and chest. Doing the same with water energy into my joints and wind energy into the muscles in my arms and legs, I double check to see that the drain left me with enough energy to preform most of my offensive spells. Last little bit of setup and I walk out to see Hiratsuka-sensei waiting with Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita was wearing what could only be called a combat kimono. A rather elegant white and blue kimono with the sleeves tied at the elbows. It reached down to her knees where you could see the bare traces of the shorts she wore under the kimono. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with the ribbons she normally had tied to the sides. She had a large yumi bow strung across her shoulder as she waited impatiently.

"Are you ready Hikigaya-kun?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be. I would just like to note I do think this is all pointless by the way."

We both walked to the center of the room and touched fists before walking to the designated areas. Hiratsuka took this as confirmation that we were ready and took her place at the far end between us.

"Your complaints are noted and ignored Hikigaya! So let's get started!"

Hiratsuka-sensei raised her arm into the air and with a big grin on her face.

"Begin!"

I took my stance, both arms in front of me slightly above my head with my knees slightly bent. Yukinoshita strung her bow and took aim. I didn't see her nock an arrow so I calmed down until I saw her start to pull. As she pulled a thin stream of water formed from her hands before she let go at full draw. The water bolt rocketed towards me and struck me square in the chest before I had a chance to react.

I was tossed back by the force of the arrow. Damn it that hurts!

"Sensei, you should check on him. I may have broken something with that."

I would argue that she was being cocky but if it wasn't for the earth energy strengthening my bones, I can't say she wouldn't be entirely incorrect. I got up with some discomfort before glaring at Yukinoshita.

"Ara, it seems you are sturdier than you look. Let's see if you can keep that up then okay?"

She drew her bow again and another water bolt formed in the bow. This time I waited for her to aim and the moment before she fired I started up my stealth while dodging to the left. She looked shocked that I was able to dodge but kept firing at me. At this speed stealth was more a blurring effect rather than completely cloaking me but it was enough to throw off her aim. Rushing towards her I can see that her expression hasn't changed from that cold calculated confidence. Reaching closer to her I reared back my right fist and swing it forward in an arc trying to catch her bow. She fired a quick bolt at the ground below her feet causing a pillar of ice to quickly rise up, propelling her into the air. My fist struck the pillar of ice shattering it causing a thick mix of mist and dust to cover the area.

Yukinoshita landed at the other end of the arena and fired a few shots through the mist. I quickly lashed out dispelling the bolts of water. As the mist cleared up I could finally see Yukinoshita's shocked face. The dust concealing my arms is long gone, exposing the weapons I've been hiding since the start of this duel. I ready myself again with my tonfas now in plain sight. Now that I don't need to hide my weapons it should be a lot easier to deal with her bow, I might not be the most offensive of fighters but I trust my defense. Yukinoshita stopped for a moment before setting her bow aside and reaching into her kimono to pull out a series of tubes, it seems she also came to the same conclusion as me. Yukinoshita snapped the tubes together into a long staff roughly five feet in length with a triangular bit at the ends of each side. As she took a basic stance, strands of water streamed over onto the end of her staff. It collected into a thin curved shaped before it started freezing, forming a naginata blade made of a clear crystal ice.

A chill started surrounding me, and it wasn't just the ice cold look on Yukinoshita's face. I can see my breath in front me of as she readied herself to charge.

"You really are taking this seriously aren't you? I would be flattered if I wasn't so scared!"

Yukinoshita didn't humor me with a response as her eyes narrowed just a fraction more. I saw her suddenly dash towards me with her naginata poised to strike. I parry her strike by quickly swinging my left tonfa into her blade, I follow that up with another swift strike from my right to try and break the blade. To my surprise the Ice blade doesn't shatter like ice and I'm back to dodging as she tries to sink her weapon into my gut. Doing my best to dodge and parry what I can, I can feel the chill of the blade edging closer and closer to striking home; I can already feel myself slowing down with the cold affecting my joints and muscles.

Yukinoshita is starting to get frantic in her attempt to end the fight. Her movements lack the grace they had at the start, you could almost say that they were sloppy. I wrap my tonfas around the base of her blade and try to disarm her of her weapon but she viciously swings her weapon dragging me along with it. I'm thrown to the end of the arena. I land with less grace than I would have preferred and turn to see that Yukinoshita is clearly exhausted. It seems that her endurance is her big falling point, which does explain the initial usage of the bow despite her clear skill with the bladed staff. I take this slight reprieve to turn off the spells empowering my joints and muscles; I'm going to need all the energy I've got left if I want to pull this off.

I crouch down and wait for Yukinoshita to get impatient. It doesn't take long before she rushes in, but in her exhausted state it lacks the speed that she initially had. I push energy into my tonfas and force the ends into the ground.

I force three pillars of earth to rush out and intersect at Yukinoshita's neck halting her movements. With her head trapped between the pillars I force more out to chain her arms and legs. I breath out a sigh as Yukinoshita gape in surprise as I loosen up my shoulders. Seeing her get over her shock and preparing to break the bonds I debate reinforcing the pillars. There's something about her expression that makes me pause, it was desperate and helpless. Seeing that look on someone's face, especially someone like Yukinoshita is something no one can ignore.

"I give up." I raise my hands in surrender and let my tonfas fall to the floor.

Yukinoshita stops struggling and looks up at me in surprise. Hiratsuka-sensei also looks surprised but that melts away to a soft smile as she looks on.

Hiratsuka-sensei raises an arm and ends the spar.

"Yukinoshita wins."


End file.
